Saikou Must Die
by Belt Witch
Summary: My Touhou fanfics with a Marvel vs Capcom 3 fighting system. How would things go wrong? Two characters already know... But one will stand for them, and keep fighting. Hold the team together! (I will do a Koishi and Satori comeback fic at a later date. Actually.. vote for who comes first! If you want.)


Eh, I've been feeling a little bad about missing deadlines, but here's some little moments of coming back. Note that this is a 3 on 3. Every character is in a blue palette. Saikou's hair color retains, but his outfit is all blue with a matching sword. Satori and Koishi keep their hair colors as well, but their clothes took the same change. All that never did change with the three is their eyes.  
This is in the style of Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3.  
One miss, and Saikou could've paid dearly with his remaining health.

Also for a little touch, I'm planning on doing one for the sisters themselves.

This is taken from Lythero/link3kokiri's Dante Must Die video.

* * *

 ** _Spoilers to Torn Lives of the Third Eye_**

* * *

 **Saikou Must Die**  
 _|BGM: Stardust Speedway, Sonic Generations Version|_

"Woohoo! Time to party!"  
Saikou was suffering a bit after those words, taking in quite a few hits and getting sent all the way down to about one quarter away from defeat in terms of health. Alas, he jumped out of a combo, and...

 _ **X-Factor!**_ _Turn it up! GET DOWN!_

Completely nailing Aya to the ground after activating the powerup with a slash, Saikou put away his Beam Katana, shooting her off the ground with standard Danmaku and spinning the glowing blade to propel her up. He followed with 3 shots up, raining down faster than he could catch Aya again. This ended up with Flandre tagging and kicking in, only taking a few slashes before switching to Youmu, full with Secret of Life and Death enabled. Saikou faked a missed slash down, divekicking Youmu and catching her into a medley of bullets after an Inferno Divider and its followup to the wall.  
 _Down! "GYAAAAAHHH!"_  
The powerup had completely amplified Saikou's speed and damage.. yet ran out just then, leaving Saikou to resort to raw power.  
"Yeah! Now it's fighting time!"  
Flandre came out, only to get slashed around and sent away. She retaliated with Laevateinn.. but missed poorly due to a teleport, paying for it dearly with three slashes and a stab.  
 _Down! "Neh.. I'm still out of the basement, right...?"_ Unlike simply falling like Youmu, Flandre fell to her knees, then her face.  
Saikou awaited Aya's return to the battlefield, shooting upwards with his Danmaku again.  
"Not planning on dying yet!"  
Unfortunately, the schedule came quick as Saikou warped behind Aya, the Danmaku rain came down, and so did the sword. He shot her off again, sent her to the skies, and did his Danmaku Rain once more. Since he was fast enough, he followed with a full combo, shooting Aya off the ground, stabbing her at the wall, and knocking her back into the ground. He punched her off once, and kicked her repeatedly with an enhancement to his fists and feet. Saikou repeated, and finished Aya with the same mess of straight shots that got Youmu.  
 _K.O. "WAAAAAUGH!"_

* * *

 _Turn it up! GET DOWN!_  
 _"EYAAAAHH!"_  
Saikou popped in again, right as Satori fell. This time, he was without X-Factor's aid, up against Lily Black, Remilia, and an alternate palette of himself with white hair and a red outfit. Sounds familiar?  
Either way, he was once again caught in a dropped combo, and Lily Black paid for it dearly, sent to the skies and back down, then facing the bullet medley. She was still able, until Saikou warped above and behind, slashing her in the back with Shulk's Back Slash.  
 _Down! "Curse it all!"_  
Now Saikou had to chase down Remilia, finally getting to it and pulling her through one side of the battlefield and back to the other, ending with his ultimate attack. He stabbed four times past Remilia, the fourth sending her spiraling to the skies as Saikou's Beam Katana glowed. He dashed in one last time, getting an empty, yet harsh stab in.. then extending the beam and finishing Remilia off.  
 _Down! "OWWW!"_  
Great, his clone was in Japanese. Saikou decided to reward the minuscule effort put into his Japanese voice actor by punishing the clone with it. The two Saikous kept in the corner, our Saikou palette catching the other in a helpless, long combo. With his attacks weaker than normal, he benefits from these and his medley of shots. Soon, he finished with a spherical bolt in midair, right in the middle of another broken set.  
 _K.O. "GYYAAAAK!"_

* * *

 _Turn it up! GET DOWN!_  
 _"NEHAAAAAAH!"_  
Saikou jumped right past Koishi after her defeat from an English-voiced clone of his, with a sliver of health. Using the Level 2 X-Factor that Koishi still had, Saikou dealt swift, quick judgment in a dive kick and a slash to the skies, taking too long and letting X-Factor wear off. This is a problem, as he's laying on just a small fraction of health himself.  
 _Down! "GRAAAAAHH!"_  
Now he was up against Seiken, a male styled similarly around him. Just like so, he was a challenge.. save for the low health overall. A simple series caught Seiken off-guard, and soon, a string of attacks led to the end of the short fight. Perhaps we was chipped down by the others.  
 _Down! "UUWWWAAAAHH!"_  
Soon came Kasen, who immediately jumped back and unleashed a zoo of animals to hound on Saikou.. evaded by a high jump towards Kasen and now going to a chase scene. It took a while, but finally, Saikou found an opening, carrying Kasen from corner to corner in the span of seconds, and ending with Neptune Break, slashing just once, and bouncing around the entire place, slashing repeatedly before appearing above Kasen and slamming her down with the hilt to finish. Kasen wasn't defeated yet, and upon taking notice, Saikou did a downwards stab, the sword charged and ready to blast.  
 _Turn it up! GET DOWN!_  
"Rrrraah!" _K.O. "AAAAGGHHH!"_

"Alright, finally done." Saikou dug his sword into the ground, kicking it up into the skies and letting the camera zoom into it. He caught the sword in his hand, and took pose as if ready to stab the camera. As soon as he took two breaths, the beam extended, and the archive switched, going to a display of Saikou in the center, holding the Beam Katana on his back and looking outwards, Satori on the left and having her hands curving above and below her Third Eye, and Koishi on the right. Just being Koishi and having her arms spread out like a bird.

"Yeesh, can't a guy get a break?"


End file.
